The invention pertains to a plumbing pipe repair method of repair and respective apparatus.
When completing work around a structure, such as a residence, a commercial building, and the like, comprising plumbing, there is a risk of damaging or puncturing the plumbing. A simple drilling operation or installation of a drywall screw can puncture the wall of a pipe. The hardship is finding a method to repair the damaged pipe while causing a minimal amount of additional damage to the area.
One known method of repairing the damaged pipe is by removing a section of wall covering to provide sufficient working space. At times, the piping is embedded into a concrete or other poured material, such as foam and the like. This enhances the difficulties in a repair process. The section of damaged pipe is cut and removed. The cutting process requires sufficient clearance. A pipe coupling is slipped over the two sections of pipe providing a splice between them. The interior of the pipe needs to be sufficiently dried to allow for soldering (sometimes referred to as sweating). The area needs to be prepared to ensure against any fire from heat applied during the soldering process. A flux is applied to the pipe tubing and the pipe coupling member. The joint is formalized by soldering the pipe coupling member to the pipe tubing.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that provides a method to repair the damaged pipe while causing a minimal amount of additional damage to the area.